My Master's Will
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Sam/Dean/Cas/God. BDSM Fan Fic, kinky, Master/Slave! Cas has taken Dean and enslaved him and Sam wants him back. So he makes an unlikely choice, one that will impact all those he loves and get him his brother/lover back. Will he able to save Dean from Cas or end up enslaved himself? Explicit sex, gay sex depicted per usual, language, rape somewhat shown.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: ****Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Cas has taken Dean and enslaved him and Sam wants him back. So he makes an unlikely choice, one that will impact all those he loves and get him his brother/lover back. Will he able to save Dean from Cas or end up enslaved himself?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam approached Cas, looking afraid but his eyes stayed on the man wrapped around his feet. Dean. After months of searching, he'd finally found them. Taken the step he never dared take before.

And now here he was, watching the only man he had ever loved gaze up at Cas with…_adoration_?

"You heard me…if you have him…you take me, too." Sam repeated. His hazel eyes stared into Dean's green ones, "You give him his mind back and let him remember me and our love. I will serve you as he does, but we can be lovers and together but with you as my Master, too.

A murmur of dissent came from inside him but he stilled it. He wasn't going to mess this up by listening to it.

"So, I assume you know what that entails?" Cas asked caressing Dean's face and Dean leaned into it, sighing happily. Sam cringed but hid it. The pain in his eyes was not so easy to hide and Cas smiled coldly at it.

"Yes." Sam agreed. Again the part of him that hated this idea growled that was so _not_ going to happen! Sam ignored it and stared at Cas nodding.

"Fine, I'll make you my lover and slave and in return, you will be able to be with him and love him as yours again." Cas proposed.

"Deal." Sam said and his lips formed a line as he fought his reluctant part again.

"Undress." Cas ordered.

Sam did as ordered, and stood bared to him. Praying the mark of his true Master did not show under the hair on his neck yet.

"The bed, get on it." Cas ordered and tugged Dean along on his leash.

Sam got on it and had to fight to stay there.

It was almost over, he told himself, hold on, hold on…

Cas began caressing his body, testing his dick and hole with fingers, running them along his ass to his back and shoulders, _until_…

Sam spun and pinned him, and smiled.

"No, you will not be the Master here, Cas. I _lied_." Sam said happily, and saw Dean looking at them confused.

"I am God!" Cas hissed. He fought against him but…strangely could not move him off him…not human; Sam was _not_ human!

"No." Sam said glowing now, his eyes were white light and power filled the room as his voice boomed, "No, I am." Sam said and Cas cringed as he knew this was true. "I have been wandering for a while but…I came home to find Purgatory _emptied_ and my creation in _shambles_, and my World and people _hurting_ from an Apocalypse I did _not_ order. This man's lover and brother your _sex_ slave or whatever you did to _him_ and now you saying _blasphemy_ and saying you are _me_!" God boomed from Sam's mouth.

"Is he…are you _his_?" Cas squeaked.

"His vessel now, yes." Sam said. "I begged him to allow it. He took the demon from me, took the humanity, replaced it with Grace and Immortality, and then we merged, into one being. He is my Master and he said I could be with Dean. He would free Dean and own him as well. We would serve him and fix this World for him as his servants. I am _not_ stupid. I would _never_ be your Slave." He sighed, "Open up, Cas, say _ah_!"

"Why?" Cas cringed and Sam shrugged.

"Cause he said so." Sam stated.

Cas opened his mouth and a portal appeared over his head, Purgatory flew out and into it. Then Sam pushed light into him and even darker things came roaring out, trapped in light, and were sucked in as well. The portal closed and he lay there weakly. "What are you going to do to punish me?" He was afraid now and worried.

"I have decided to keep you, as you have kept Dean." God said, "Or Sam has."

"I am not…" Cas protested and shook his head.

"You will be." God said smiling. "Stay there, don't move." He touched his head and Cas felt weaker now, if that was possible. "You are human now, Immortal but human. It will take getting used to. He will tend to you later." Sam crawled to Dean and cried on his shoulder, hugging him tight. Dean gradually reached for him and ended up holding him tight as well. Sam touched his face and used power to take Cas's Control and Mastery off him and put his and God's there in its place. It wasn't hard. Dean was totally enthralled and owned by Cas; Sam just switched his loyalties with his own Master's.

Dean was too broken to be himself again, to be the strong and confident man he'd once been. Sam saw this and cried. He looked at his Master inside him and asked, "Is there no way to fix him? Even a little? Bring him back to somewhat normal?" He touched Dean and pain filled his heart as Dean nuzzled his hand, seeking his approval.

Sam was not broken this way. Sure, he was God's lover and obeyed him. Knelt at his feet and sought his pleasure only. But he was also free to be himself, to think and be normal, like he had always been. God liked him as himself but also as his only. And now, Dean didn't even have that! "Master..." Sam cried, "Please?"

"_I will do what I can."_ God told his beloved Slave. He touched Dean and found the remnants of his soul, of his Free Will that had been shattered and put as much back together as he could. He ended up with three quarters of it. The rest was too broken to go back together. _"He will still need a Master but…he will be himself now, for the most part. He will need you, Sam. Cas tortured and raped him to make him this way. You will need to give him love and support but also be the Master he needs. He is no longer a strong soul and free, he craves a Master to control and care for him. He is no longer the strong man he once was. He is stronger now but not as strong as before. I did all I could, I'm sorry." _God said softly inside Sam's head.

"Thank you, Master." Sam said gratefully, moving up to offer him his lips to kiss. Offering himself if God wanted him again that way. God's hands moved along his body and kissed along his neck. He kissed his lips now and separated for a moment from him, God forming a body of light. He lifted Sam's hips and Sam allowed it, holding there until further commands were given. Dean crept next to him in wonder, caressing both the being of light and Sam's skin in turns, hands creeping lower…

God thrust in and claimed Sam again, and Sam arched in pleasure at his Master's touch. Dean's mouth stole a nipple and sucked it, stroked along his stomach to Sam's throbbing dick. He looked up at God for permission. "Yes, Dean, you are my Slave now as well, please him as I make love to him. We will take you next."

Cas sat there and whimpered as he watched.

"Then they will take you, Cas. You earned this so don't look at us that way." God spat angrily.

Cas said nothing and looked down, but stayed where he was.

He took Sam harder and Sam writhed for him, meeting every thrust and sought to take him deeper and harder inside him now. "Master…" Sam moaned, "I love…I love you!" His hands crept to his thighs and were immediately cuffed magically to the bed. His legs were pulled to his chest and God impaled him harder again, and Sam's head fell back as his eyes rolled into his head, cries of pleasure poured from his lips as God took them to orgasm and gave him pleasure he had never known with anyone but his golden Master.

Soon they had laid Dean below God and he was taken and loved the same way, kissed and touched by both God and Sam as they took him and gave him pleasure. His Free Will was strengthened by this and he felt more like himself now but owned by God at the same time. He smiled as they came together and God and Sam took turns making love to him for hours, claiming him as theirs. Dean felt Cas's hold on him fading away entirely now and felt bolder now, no longer so submissive he couldn't think for himself again. "Sam?" He said with his green eyes looking normal again, his tone his old one before Cas had broken him.

"Dean!" Sam said happily and hugged him close as they came one last time and then he begged them to take him again, and so they did. This time he got to enjoy it fuller and came clawing and screaming from it. Pleasure stole his pain away; the pain of all that he had been through these past months at Cas's hands.

They cuddled and felt happy now. And God retreated into Sam again. He never left Sam for long, they were merged souls and body mates; so he could never leave his host's body for long. Soon he needed to return to Heaven to fix the rift there. He would have to take them with him. But he had another errand to deal with first.

"Be like them, or die." God offered and Cas eyed them wearily. "Those are your choices."

"Who breaks me in?" Cas asked worried. He sure didn't want to die but…

"We will. Sam and I are one for the most part, so _'we'_ will." God explained.

"I would be like them." Cas said softly and assumed the position, on all fours, crying.

Sam didn't hesitate to seek his Master's approval of this. "Master?" He asked and God nodded inside him.

Sam and Dean caressed him and Sam growled, "I am not you. I will not use force to shred your Will; that was your Evil way. I will make you ours gently. With love and pleasure, things you did _not_ show him." He hissed but pushed the anger away. No force, no pain, no torture, no rape. He knew the rules his Master followed. He pushed lubed fingers into him as he sucked Cas with Dean helping. Cas looked both confused and pleased.

"So I still get to be with Dean?" He asked worried.

"Yes, but as a fellow slave like us. You will be owned and Mastered by God, too." Sam said, "I don't have to like that part but it is his Will and so I will go along with it." Sam said bitterly but kept sucking Cas until Cas was fucking back onto his fingers now. Moaning softly and whimpering for more.

"I will serve him and you." Cas said now.

"Yes, you will." Sam said and smiled. Moving into him carefully with his dick now, until he had gotten him to relax and let the burn subside, then moved to make it feel good now. Cas soon felt it taking him over, the pleasure and joy of the sensations stealing his Will away. He let them do it. Sam took him harder and Dean worked his body, stroking him and both kissed him fervently, ardent desire in their kisses. He melted into them and moaned, then cried out as Dean and Sam switched places after Sam had impaled him a few times and filled him with his cum.

Dean did the same, making love and Sam pleasuring his body, kissing him and claiming him for them. Cas moaned he wanted this and it made him God's and Sam's completely in that moment; Dean taking him harder now and Cas demanding more. They also came several times and fell to the bed panting.

Then resumed their orgy and made love to each other all night long. Immortality had stolen the need for sleep away and so they had nothing better to do than each other, which the three slaves found to be the best idea ever; as witnessed by the way they got lost in each other and the cumming repeatedly that followed.

God took them to Heaven with him the next day, after putting gold collars onto them all and kissing them happily; proud of them. In Heaven they stood, walking close to him on golden leashes, looking pleased and happy to be there with him. He surveyed the damage and was furious! He looked at them and ordered, "Go to the throne room, kneel and rest. Wait there and do not leave it." All three slaves nodded in obedience and walked to the room. The angels, both loyal and rogue alike, parted to let them through. The Slaves glared at them and held hands now, hating the angels for what they had done. But still they went to the room, sat on the silk pillows, and awaited their Master's return silently.

In the meantime, God got ready to fix Heaven and looked around for the instigators. And spotting them, he advanced on them and they ran. God chuckled and shook his head.

He would find him, God thought, following his every step easily as Raphael fled Heaven. He always did like a challenge!

He would fix his Heavens, restore his Creation to its glory, and find that Angel and teach him a lesson in daring to destroy them this way out of a fit of pique! He conjured up some golden particles and reformed them now. Gabriel stood before him when he was finished, whole and powerful again.

"I am going to find Raphael. I am taking my vessel with me. I need him. You fix this place, you know how I want it, and you take care of my Slaves, Dean and Castiel, protect them and do not let the others touch them. Be good to Dean, son, he has been hurt." God advised and shimmered away now, entering Sam again and letting them know what he was doing. Both slaves nodded and agreed to help here in Heaven until he got back; to stay here.

God was pleased with them and kissed them lovingly.

"I will be back soon. I am fixing Creation again, once I'm down there. I will be bringing Raphael back. Help Gabriel with Heaven, do what he asks you to do." God ordered.

"Yes, Master!" They said and sighed, "We will miss you."

"I will miss you, too." God smiled fondly. And popped away, and getting behind the wheel of the Impala. He had a stop to make on the way in Sioux Fall, South Dakota first but he was sure it wouldn't take long. He had a proposition to make to a certain red haired man, one he was sure the man would agree to.

After all, someone had to watch and protect his Creation again, and who better than a red headed, gruff but good hearted god to do it? He'd get the slaves to help the man later; once the Heavens were fixed. He read in Sam's mind how happy they had been with the man and how much they loved him.

So God figured he'd be happy and love it there, too. He'd move in now and then return later. Bobby would see things his way.

His slaves always did.

Bobby would be no different.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby answered the door and looked surprised. "Sam?"

"Yes…and no." Sam admitted, "I need to talk to you, it's about…well, everything."

"Come in then." Bobby said and watched as he walked through every trap. Confused, he pulled the shot gun up only to have it vanish at Sam's touch.

"None of that now, upstairs." Sam said and touched his head. They were now on his bed, he was naked and cuffed to the bed, Sam sighed and caressed his chest, eyes glowing now, voice different than before.

"Sam…" Bobby said panicked.

"No, not at the moment. I am God, nice to meet you. Sam says you are a good man. I need one of those for a duty…and to serve me as they do now." He kissed up his thigh now and Bobby couldn't help but get hard from it. So wrong but…why wasn't it feeling like it was?

"Sam is no longer your son, he is my vessel, my lover and Slave. Dean was enslaved by Cas but I have taken him for myself. Cas, too. Heaven is being restored as we speak. Earth is returning to the way it was before now. All that is left is to assign it a protector, to help guide my lovers in protecting it the way I want it to be." God said as his fingers caressed Bobby's ass and propped it up on pillows to where he could take him better. "I, of course, will be claiming you the same way I have claimed them. I am merged with Sam now so I can separate briefly but I will be using him at times to be with you, and they will be lovers with you now, too. As themselves. No more father and sons. You will be my Immortal Slaves and Lovers, all four of you." God said as he lubed up fingers and worked them into Bobby, who fought against them. "Open up, Bobby. Relax, this will not be rape but it will happen." He said roughly, pushing the finger through eventually and worked it in and out, searching for his prostate now. Bobby arched when he found it, moaning.

So God added another finger and did the same, then another and another, until Bobby was looser and moving back onto them eagerly, crying out and clutching the cuffs in pleasure as it took him over. He sucked Bobby now, taking him slow then hard, sucking him as he writhed and fucked up into his mouth, and Bobby came shouting now, still spinning in pleasure.

God lubed himself up now, leaving off the rubber. "Will you serve me now? Be my lover and slave? Will you serve my Will for you and this world? I will adore and love you, be your Master and keeper, if you agree to it." He waited but teased the hole and eased just the head in, rubbing there. Stroking him as he talked.

"Yes, yes! Take me, fill me!" Bobby cried out as the burning faded and left only pleasure to steal his mind again. To serve this being, to be made love to and be with his new lovers, not sons, and protect the world with them; this was what he wanted now. God touched his neck and burned his mark in; burned it into his soul and stole his humanity, replacing with Immortality and Grace. And as God moved inside him, as Sam, he came for the being, clutching and crying out for more. Then God separated from Sam and took his golden form; and even as Bobby stared at him in wonder and awe, he claimed him again. Moving into him again and this time Sam sucked him while God made love to him, and Bobby spun and fell deeper in love with them both!

For hours they took turns claiming him, and he got to claim Sam for the first time as well. Then did it again and switched off with God at times, on into the night until he was lying spent beside a sated Sam and God settled into Sam again to let them rest. A golden collar was fastened on Bobby now and he allowed it, happy to serve his new Lord and Master now.

Then, after the Sun shone on the repaired Earth, God gave his orders.

Protect humanity with the powers he'd granted them, serve the people and fight the Evil there. Help his other Slaves do the same. Do what he did before for them but in a different capacity. Work with Sam, Dean, and Cas in new ways, and even work with God to achieve it.

His Master now, His lord and King. His only desire to please his Master but also he found he still felt like himself, just minus the feelings he'd once held for the boys. His Will was still there but it bowed to God now. Bowed to his Will for Bobby and the others.

"I will serve you well, Master." Bobby said bowing at his feet now. Staying there until God told him to stand again.

"They will be coming to join you as soon as Heaven is fixed again. Welcome them and give them shelter. You will share your bed with them, as lovers, feel free to make love to each other; I encourage it. Sam and I will return shortly. We have to finish cleansing my Creation of a couple renegade Angels first then Sam will join you here. As will I." God said, "I will monitor Heaven from here, do not worry."

"Yes, sir." Was all Bobby could say and then Sam/God leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Slave. Bobby." God said and vanished on the spot.

Bobby dressed now and went to resume his hunts and research, adjusting his seating position to ease his discomfort back there. His ass ached but it was a good ache and he suspected from now on, it would not let up. His master would use them all often and well. All would be aching and taken frequently, and he didn't feel inclined to argue. He had a Creation to protect and a Master to please now. And, sore as he was, he couldn't wait to feel himself taken that way again! The others would join him soon and he was sure they would make love together again and he looked forward to that, too.

To feel stretched, sore and well filled by them all and their Master.

To fight and destroy all threats to the World and all of Creation.

To know and bask in their God and Master's love and Will for them.

These were all they would want now and were all part and parcel to…

To serving their Master's Will now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

God happily drove out now with a wave to Bobby, who looked sad at his leaving him but he knew he'd be back soon. God had found Raphael and the other one and they were going to pay for what they had done. Heaven was almost all done and fixed, his Slaves helping and doing a good job for Gabriel.

Soon Heaven would come to Earth, or God would, to stay. And once that was done, God's Will would be done. His love and protection would take hold of it.

And his Slaves and Lovers would do their parts, keeping it safe from future threats, of which there would be plenty. There always were and they would deal with them as the Hunters they were, like they always did; one monster at a time. And deep in their hearts, they would love Creation as he did, and each other, but mostly their Master more.

And they would willingly do their parts…

In serving him.

Him their Holy Master.

Their purpose? His Will be done.

Just as it should be and would always be now.

Raphael had _forgotten_ that.

And, for that, he would be punished.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
